


little shadows

by Moonthing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, M/M, Ravenclaw, i need luna to have a friend that will listen to her stories, she deserves it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonthing/pseuds/Moonthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did overjoyed Terry, precocious Anthony,  and competitive Michael form the friendship known as the Ravenclaw trio during their stay at Hogwarts? Find out as they go through the journey of growing up and fighting a war that would change their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The train

The day was September 1st and it was 11 o'clock am. The Hogwarts express was steaming and was beginning to move away from platform 9 and 3/4 and onto a magical school in Scotland that would change the lives of hundreds of little witches and wizards forever. On one particular cabin on that train was one particular boy. Truth be told he was not the most particular boy on that train but he was still quite extraordinary. The boy did not have a lightening bolt scar or bright red hair. No, this boy had black course hair and the only scar he had as from a accident that involved a greenhouse and 8 muggle bendy straws when he was 4. But that was another story.

This boy was currently looking out a window with a large smile on his face. He thought he must look like a right fool with him grinning alone in a cabin, but the boy could care less. He was going to Hogwarts! The exact school his mum and dad has gone to not more than 15 years ago. He was exactly 11 years 2 months and 3 days old and he was going to Hogwarts.

He sat in that train for several minutes just smiling to himself when the door to the carriage opened and two girls were revealed. Two identical girl to be exact. "hello, sorry to bother you but me and my sister were wondering if we could sit in here. The other cabins are pretty full." the twin on the left asked. " Of course you can!" He said with as much enthusiasm as his face portrayed. the two girls couldn't help but smile. " My names Terry by the way. Terry boot." The boy with the ecstatic smile offered. "Nice to meet you Terry," the one on the left said with a laugh. "I'm Parvati patil and this is my obvious sister Padma." Padma offered a shy smile. Terry could already tell these girls were quite different despite their similar appearance. Terry was about to comment on this when the door opened again to show a skinny boy with big brown eyes and thick brown hair. He offered a sheepish smile " Do you mind if i sit in here?" The patil twins looked at Terry for an answer. Terry smiled just the same as he did with the twins. "Course you can! Come on in, uh" "Anthony." the boy supplied. "Come on in Anthony." The boy nodded a smile and sat down next to terry. "Well Anthony it is very nice to meet you. My names Terry and these lovely ladies are Parvati and Padma patil." Anthony waved at the two girls and said a quick "nice to meet you all."

The cabin came to an awkward silence after all introductions were made. Terry still smiling, the twins looking around the cabin, and Anthony looking at his hands. "So," Parvati began. " what house do you all think you'll be in at Hogwarts?" " To be honest i have no clue," Terry said with a thoughtful look in his eyes. " I mean probably not Slytherin and not Gryfinndor considering I'm as brave as a butter knife." Terry joked. " I'm personally betting on Hufflepuff but who knows maybe I'll be Ravenclaw like my mum." "Our mum was a ravenclaw too" Parvati exclaimed. " I'd rather be a Gryfinndor like dad though." Padma looked uncomfortable with what Parvati just said. Terry kind of felt bad. Parvati was an obvious Gryffindor. She basically oozed confidence. While Padma barely said a word the whole train ride. "What about you Anthony?" Padma spoke up. Terry couldn't help but notice they even sounded identical. "I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be sitting at the Ravenclaw table by the end of day. Dad was the equivalent of one at the school he went to in Germany." "Oh so your dad is German? What about your mum." Terry asked. " Well my mums a muggle and she was born in Israel but now they're both British citizens." Anthony explained. "That's so cool!' Parvati exclaimed. " Our parents were both born and raised in India. They moved here a few years before we were born. Also there both Purebloods." "My parents were both born in London." Terry joked. "Mum in a hospital, dad outside a kebab shop." The twins giggled at Terry.

The next few hours were spent laughing and learning about each other. Terry revealed that he was a pureblood wizard but loved to cook the muggle way, he lives in the middle of nowhere, and he had the worst of luck when it came to Bertie Bott's every flavour beans. In return Terry learned that Parvati was the loudest laugher and had a soft spot for cats. Padma burned her sisters hair the first time she accidentally used magic and parvati had to wear it in a bob for a while and resented Padma for it until 2 days later she 'accidentally' got her back. He learned that Anthony was actually quite sarcastic and that he is quite possibly the smartest 11 year old Terry ever met.  
Eventually they had to change into their robes which led to Anthony and Terry standing outside the cabin pretending like they were guarding the virtue of the two girls inside which only led to Parvati yelling through the door that the only thing they're protecting was themselves from her fists. "That a threat patil?" Terry laughed back. " It's two against one Boot don't test me " Parvati chuckled. "Anthony would back me up" and at that point Anthony soon tackled Terry. "TRAITOR!" was all that could be heard before they all burst out laughing.

When the train entered the station they all grabbed their things and headed towards the voice yelling "FIRST YEARS!" only to be greeted with a giant man. Terry's enthusiastic smile lit up his face once again as he sat down with Anthony and the twins in a boat and as the boat began moving under the night sky he thought to himself. " This is it. Hogwarts!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's sorted and Padma's alone.

When Padma left her boat and saw Hogwarts for the first time she was breathless. It was so beautiful in her eyes. The air gave her the feeling of nostalgia. Like she was going back to a childhood home instead of a new beginning. She felt at home.

She looked to her side and she doesn't think she's ever seen Parvati so excited. "Padma," Parvati whispered excitedly to Padma." This is it." Padma simply nodded and looked back at the amazing castle. Terry was quite ecstatically talking to anthony about how amazing everything was. Padma smiled to herself. Terry was just like an excited puppy. She was amazed at how genuinely nice and happy he was. She couldn't help but think he was exactly parvati's type. Dark skin, a winning smile, and a personality that made you want to laugh and smile all day long. Padma could just imagine Parvati talking her war off on how cute he was once they were alone. Padma on the other hand wasn't interested in romance yet. She was only 11. She had plenty of time to worry about boys later. She was more focused on learning as much as she could.

But knowing Parvati she would definitely want to pair her up too. And seeing how there were only two boys sitting with them she would 100 percent assign anthony be it. Luckily, anthony seems to have the same view on romance as herself. She could admit though that he was cute. His thick curly brown hair and pale skin tone really brought out his large brown eyes. And he was so smart and throughout the train ride would let out witty little phrases that had the whole train cart laughing. She could tell they were going to be great friends in Hogwarts. 

Padma and the rest if the Hogwarts first years were greeted by a thin older women with grey hair and a voice that just sounded like it would be awful to be yelled at by. She introduced herself as head of gryfinndor house professor mcgonagall. She stated she would be the transfiguration professor at Hogwarts where then she was interrupted by a boy crying out for his lost toad. She explained Hogwarts houses and then lead them all into the great hall.

"Beautiful." Was the only word to be uttered by padmas mouth. Everyone around her seemed to agree as they were all oohing an ahhing at the beautiful ceiling and amazing architecture. " this is so cool." Whispered the girl next to Padma. She was an Asian girl with beautiful black hair and tanned skin. 

Padma was to busy looking around when she heard a name be called. " what's going on?" She whispered to Anthony who was just behind her in the crowd of students. " the sorting ceremony apparently. The hats suppose to tell us where we go." Anthony was interrupted by a loud cry of " HUFFLEPUFF!" And a loud cheer coming from a table dawned in yellow. Through the cheering though she could still make out the loud laugh that came from terry. "What's so funny?" Parvati asked. "Oh god," terry said still chuckling slightly."our fate is in the hands of a talking hat and I'm seriously the only one laughing?" Which lead to a small smile from Anthony and giggle from the twins. He wasn't wrong.

The laughing was cut short when a voice called out "Theodore Boot!" Terry's face was red as anthony let out a muffled laugh "Theodore?" Terry smacked his arm as he head up to the hat that would decide his future. Padma was sure he was to be a hufflepuff when the hat called out " RAVENCLAW" and that same smile graced Terry's face she knew she was wrong. He joined the proper table that was laughing and clapping him on the back. Padma wished in her head that her and Parvati were put into Ravenclaw along with terry and more the likely Anthony.

Terry was sooner by a mouse faced girl named Mandy. "MICHAEL CORNER" was called soon later and the particularly cute boy was sorted into Ravenclaw within seconds. Two young boys named Stephen and Kevin were also sent to Ravenclaw when the last boy from padmas group was called. "ANTHONY GOLDSTEIN" a small smile to Padma and Parvati was all anthony offered before he headed towards the hat. Padma was expected for the hat to yell Ravenclaw before the hat even touched Anthony's head. What she didn't expect was Anthony to sit with the hat on his head for 3 minutes. Three minutes may not seem long but when a sure fire answer took longer then 3 seconds it was agony. The hat seemed to speak up for a second when it uttered a no and shook its head (head probably isn't the right word to describe it) and then with a loud, sure voice "RAVENCLAW" was yelled and the table clapped loudly with Terry shouting a "GET OVER HERE GOLDSTEIN!" That caused Anthony to smile a large smile with teeth and all. 

A short girl named Morag joined their house and then Padma's name was called. Parvati squeezed her hand as Padma made her way up to the hat. She sat down and her eyes widened slightly at the many eyes watching her from their tables. The hat was placed upon her head and she jumped slightly when she heard a "hmmm" come from it. "Smart one aren't you. Plenty brave too. I sense a deep loyalty as well. Not very cunning though are you dear?" The hat said with a chuckle. "Your love of learning overpowers your love of adventure and quite possibly your need to help others. I know just where to put you." Padma's whole body shook when the hat yelled out " RAVENCLAW!"  
Padmas smile made her cheeks hurt and she couldn't hold it back one bit with a hollering Terry leaning over a smiling, clapping Anthony. "Get over her Padma!" She laughed at the face Anthony made when Terry yelled that straight into his ear. "Yeah, now it can be two against one." Anthony uttered with a friendly glare towards Terry. Padma took her seat between the girl named Morag and the boy named Kevin and across from her two friends. 

She looked back to the hat when Parvati's name was called. She had her fingers crossed and her face smiling trying to assure Parvati that everything was going to be alright when she looked at her. But soon her whole world stopped. "GRYFINNDOR." Gryfinndor was the only word that could cross through Padma's head. Anthony and Terry were still cheering for their friend. Even when the boy who lived name was called she still couldn't comprehend words yet. Her best friend and sister was not going to be in the same house as her. They weren't going to stay up late in their dorms studying or talking about boys. They weren't going to sit by each other in every class and Parvati wasn't going get with Terry and force her and Anthony together so they could all be together. They weren't going to have the experience Padma always dreamed of. No, Padma and Parvati were going to split up. They were going to barely see each other and soon have nothing in common. She didn't even notice Harry potters sorting. She couldn't help being angry at the cheering that happened from Gryffindor table. Harry potter was in Gryfinndor. 

Harry potter and Parvati Patil were in Gryffindor and Padma's life was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to further my writing skills with this story so I hope I'm doing ok. I know Padma isn't apart of the trio but I thought the sorting would be most interesting from her eyes. I'm thinking about making the next chapter focus more on Michael so he can finally be introduced to the other two boys.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I'm just hoping it doesn't completely suck.


End file.
